Blind Path: Maidens Pursuit
by VivaPirata
Summary: (AU. With A slice of Magic)Her mother told her that there was once a time when Dragons existed along side men. she didn't realized it back then Dragons would be replaced by a man that is more dangerous than Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! Ehe so Second Fic… I hope you guys like it.**

 **How To Train Your Dragon is NOT MINE.**

It was quite inside our homes especially at night and it its safe to say every house in this god forsaken island is. If you wanted to stay alive just obey and be quite. It wasn't always like this; back then this village is like any normal village you see. People are happy; they can go out and do their jobs without the fear of getting executed on the spot.

"Astrid, dear eat your dinner. It's getting cold." I look up and look at my mother who was looking at me before she continues on eating. I didn't realized that I was spacing out again. "And you should stop thinking about your friend." She said softly to me. She knows that his death really affected me. "Their death… affected everyone in this village." We never thought that our strong chief would fall so easily.

"No! Please believe me. I didn't do anything!" Me and our mother instantly get up from our chairs and quietly peek through the close window, careful not to alert them that we are watching. Opening the window wide enough for us to look through but not wide enough for them to notice us peeking.

Outside we could see another one of our fellow villager surrounded by the 'Heads' men. I don't really know the man but I am sure my mother does. "Astrid" She whispers to me. "Go to your room and don't make as sound no matter what you hear or see." It`s not like the first time I see another Berkian get executed for a crime they didn't commit but I follow my mother`s words.

Lying on my back and facing my rooms ceiling, I could still hear the screams of pains and their wicked cackle. I always think that they are just killing us just for fun and not for a crime. For 13 years of living in fear under his rule you will be able to sleep through the cries of pain that echoes throughout this village.

Turning my head to the right I could see the axe that my mother gave me before it all went to hell. It was there I could see it leaning on the wall, beckoning me to grab it and hack my way through them and show them that Us Hairy Hooligans are not that easy to break.

But I know even if I did try my mother would suffer the consequences of my actions even if I die and she plea of innocence we would meet in the afterlife.

Making my way towards the dock I see the unfortunate man who was chosen to be the toy of their sadistic game. In the middle of the town square they decided to hang him for all of us to see.

If a normal person would see the body of the man, he or she would have either vomited or fainted at the sight. Cuts and bruise littered his body. Tortured beyond recognition if it wasn't for the grieving family we wouldn't know who it was.

Any person would have been shaking by now if they realized that they would live like this every day. But not us our late chief wouldn't want that. "Hey." I didn't realize that I was now standing in front of the small boat. "Have you seen it?" He asks.

I enter the small vessel and ready our equipment without looking at him." Of course I would, Fishlegs. Everyone would see it." I said to him finally looking at him.

We remain silent as we try to fill our quota. "Do you think they're still out there?" I look at him with curiosity. His look so distant like he`s imagining a different world." You know… Dragons." He continues.

I heard about this 'Dragons' from my mother, she once told me that back then there were once powerful reptilian creature that inhabited the land, sea, but they dominate surely in the sky. She said that Vikings once battle with the ferocious beast. Then they all vanish, leaving no trace that they ever existed.

"How should I know, they disappear before we were even born." I said to him while staring at the vast sea that holds many secrets. For all I know Dragons are much better than an army of invader occupying our land.

It was night time when Fishlegs and I were able to get back to Berk. As usual we were search and question by the guards before they allowed us to get back to our home.

This is the first time that I feel uneasy standing in front of our home. It was to quite. "Mom…" I said quietly as I open the door. Empty, cold, devoid of life. My knees started to feel like jelly, I can practically hear my heart like it was about to burst out of my chest.

I didn't take the usual route towards home, through the town square. I can't breathe. No. Please not her. Not my mother.

No sign of her inside our home. I feel warm liquid stream down my cheeks. I haven't cry since they took away father from us.

My knees gave up on me as I see her. I wanted to scream but no words came out as they remained stuck in my throat. I wanted to grab my axe and avenge her, but my body won't move. I wanted to turn away so I can`t see her pained face.

Why? Why does she have to suffer? What did she do to deserve this? Get cut all over; get to be the target of their fists. Get hang for no reason at all?

Why my mother? Why did you choose her as an example at the town square? Isn't it enough that you rule over us?

'Astrid' I could hear her voice.

"Yes mother?" I whisper to the wind.

'Go to your room.' I could feel her hands holding my shoulder.

'And don`t make a sound.'

'No matter what you see…'

'Or Hear.' "I am sorry, mother…" I said to myself. My eyes never leaving her body.

No more. This has gone long enough…

 **So umm… whatya guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Train Your Dragon is not mine.**

 **I change this to 3d POV unlike the first chapter.**

 **Warning. Some bits wouldn't be child friendly. Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

It was in the middle of the night at the chained village, quite like it always been as the voice of freedom of its inhabitants was forcibly shut. Their voice taken but not their spirit as not in a day when the Berkians plans beneath the shadows away from 'His' followers' eyes and ears.

In a particular household was no different it`s occupant is hastily collecting the items she would need for her plan. With no one to stop her from leaving and the bondage of fear for her family now severed, she is now one step closer on achieving her goal.

After gathering all her required items in her basket, she then turns towards the wall where her mother`s axe always was. Just looking her axe brought up her mother`s lifeless body in the middle of town square. As she made her way towards her late mother`s axe each steps towards the weapon her leg start to betray her, every step her legs starts to tremble not of fear but of hatred.

Hatred for Drago for invading her home village. Hatred for her fellow village for not standing up before the abuse of power got out of hands. Hatred for herself for not being there, hatred for herself for allowing both of her parents being taken from her in a blink of an eye. Granted she was only at the tender age of 8 when they took her father from them.

And she wasn't there to defend her mother when they took her. But at the back of her mind she is wondering surely her mother would have fought them but why didn't she? When she got home noting was out of place nor there weren't any sign of struggle inside the household.

Pushing back her thought at the back of mind she hastily grabs her weapon and straps it on her back. Quietly making her way towards the backdoor while occasionally glancing at the close windows where the some lights from the torches of the patrol enters the house through the small cracks from the windows.

She scowls at the direction of the patrol outside before she slowly opens the back door and pokes her head out to check if there were some guards nearby. Seeing that there is no one nearby, she hurriedly made her way towards the other end of the island. Using the shadows to her advantage she was able to make her way through alleyways without being notice.

She was now getting near towards the end of the village and the only thing that was standing in her path was two houses at the end of the village before she can cross the natural rock bridge that connected the main island and the other island where no Viking settlement was made.

A few more steps and she was home free, she feels ecstatic, she was so close to freedom. Adrenaline pumps in her vein faster, the weight of the large basket she was carrying started to feel light like it was only feathers inside. A grin made its appearance on her face as she was getting near.

But it seems that the gods were watching and decided to make it much harder for her. At the exact moment she was behind the last house only then she realized that there was light coming from the other side of the house and two shadows.

She curses herself mentally for being too excited and careless that she didn't notice the patrol getting close to her location. Frantically looking for a place to hide from patrol. She put down the large basket making a soft thud. "I can do this. No one is stopping me. Not now.: She murmured to herself.

Astrid grabs her axe and took a battle stance, readying herself for her opponents to reveal themselves from the other side of the house. I am not going to let the Hofferson bloodline end here." She said as she quietly crept closer.

Her grip on her axe tighten as she watch the light of the torch gets closer and the shadow of the two guards get longer. She lean her back against the wall. "Father…"

Footstep she could hear it, she could her then talking to each other along the way. "Mother…" Her hands turns pale as her hold on the handle tighten.

Two people unaware that on the other side of the house, death waits for them, she waits for them, and both her and death smile as they walk towards their death. "When facing the enemy, don`t show them that you're afraid." Her father`s words echoes in her mind.

"Made them feel your wrath…" She closes her eyes as she absorbs her father`s words to her. Few more steps and the two of them will feel her anger, her rage, and her vengeance.

Closer one more step and she would see them. Opening her eyes and watch as the ground where she knows a pair of feet will appear. "And show them no mercy." Two sets of feet appear, she swings, and an unfortunate neck kisses her axe. Every muscle in her arms practically screams as she swings with all her might.

A sickening crunch was heard as her axe connected with the neck of her enemy, her attack that was fueled with her anger slice through the skin and muscle, the bones didn't stand a chance as the cold metal crush with glee. The torch the man was holding was now on the ground as his head roll towards the ground.

The one who was beside his partner earlier, talking with him, pales as blood splash right at the side of his face. With wide eyes he slowly turns his head towards the place where his friend`s head should have been. Standing there at the shadows she could see a figure holding an axe dripping with blood. His hands stop midway to grab his sword as he feels a dark aura emanating from the figure. Fear grips his body and mind as he see the figure`s smiling at him with pure killing intent and enjoyment.

He tries to speak but no words came out as the figure approach him, each step he could feel, Astrid`s blood lust and hatred reach towards him. he steps back, she steps forward, giggling to herself. "I can see it…" She said as she raise her axe above her head.

He tried to move but his legs won`t budge like it was cemented on the ground. He notices her eyes piercing right into his soul. "Two…"

"Bodies lying on the ground." She said. His eyes widen. A body falls to the ground with the center of his skull crush by the force of the attack. It would be much later before another pair of guards would notice the dead bodies and it would be much too late as the attacker was now deep into the forest, slashing through the enemies she encounter just so she could reach her destinations.


	3. Chapter 3

**How To Train Your Dragon is not mine.**

 **Got home late and now I have to rush this chap. So please bear with me but still hope you guys like it.**

A grunt could be heard as a blonde viking could be seen pushing the large basket she was carrying through the small opening of the secluded beach, the beach could be found on the other side of the village, large enough so it could hold a small boat, tall walls of stone separate and hid the beach from others.

A loud thud echoes around the secluded beach as Astrid was finally able to push the basket through. Breathing heavily, the blonde viking girl look over shoulder and see the branches that acts as the passage ways` cover sway as the cool breath of the night dances through the beach.

Astrid feeling a bit of security now turns towards the beach, she see a few medium size boulders resided on the silent beach. Exhausted she fall down on her knees, panting heavily. Seeing her bloodied hands touch the sand, she gags before vomiting. She could feel the blood from her axe damps and drip down towards the sand. "W-what happened?" She asks herself quietly.

"What do you think happened, Astrid?" Her eyes widen, the moment she heard someone answer her head shot up and quickly scan the beach. She was nearly about to fall if she haven't uses her axe as a crutch, standing a bit wobbly from exhaustion, she forced herself to go and look around the small beach to find where the voice was coming from.

"What is going on? Am I going crazy?" She thought after looking around for the voice. After seeing that there was no one but her on the beach, she walks towards the boulder that was the closest to the boat that she and her father built 14 years ago.

She release a tired groan as she sit and lean on the boulder. She looks longingly at the small boat as memory of her childhood with her father flash before her eyes.

Flashback

Grunts and laughter could be heard echoing on a secluded beach as two Vikings on the beach were working on a small boat in broad daylight. Thud, Thud, it ripples in the air as the hammer`s head hit a nail straight through a wooden plank. The blonde man sweeps the sweat from his forehead before continuing on hammering down the nail.

He turn around and smile as he heard his daughter laughing happily. Turning around a wide warm smile was splattered on his face as he see his daughter struggling to carry a bucket of nail but have a smile on her face. Astrid`s father tries to stifle a laugh as he see Astrid`s face was red from carrying the a bucket of nails.

Releasing a huff as she sets down the bucket in front of her father, she shot him a curious look as she see her father trying to hold in his laugh while looking at her. "What so funny, Papa?" She asks approaching while approaching him. Astrid`s father shakes his head and give a content sigh before patting her on the head and turn around to continue his work.

Astrid just shrugs her shoulder, thinking that her Papa was always acting silly and weird when around her and her Mama. Standing beside her father while occasionally handing him the specific tools he need. The two could be found sitting and leaning on a boulder near the boat they were building. Astrid stares at the boat for a short period of time before asking her father why they were building a boat on a secluded beach. Her father looks at her before looking back at the boat.

Astrid looks at her father and raises a brow as she sees her father deep in thought. Astrid even at a young age didn't fail to notice her father`s body stiffen after she asks her question about the boat. "Astrid…" her father said while staring at the boat with a blank expression.

"one day… you`ll know why we build this boat. "He said turning towards his daughter and giving her a smile. "And why I wanted to finish this boat without the village ever knowing about this place." He said in a whisper.

"I am sorry, Papa could you repeat the last part. I didn't quite hear it." Astrid said. She shot him an annoyed look when he didn't say it but just pat her head.

End Flashback.

She didn't realize that tears were streaming down her face as she remembers a memory of her with her father. The wind blows in again softly, as if the sky itself was crying alongside her, sympathizing with her. "There's no need for your tear, Astrid. No one will care." The same voice echoes again.

Astrid`s heart start to beat faster, adrenaline pumping fast alongside her blood. Quickly standing up the moment she heard the same voice from before. Using the boulder as a support she was able to stand up without falling back to the ground. Grabbing her mother`s axe she gaze around the area and listen for any movement. As she tries to find the location of the voice she heard it again this time more feminine and familiar.

The voice laughs at her, taunting her for her misfortune. "What are you looking for, Hofferson?" She heard it whisper to her. Quickly whipping from side to side to hoping to find someone but the only thing she see was a beach devoid of human life aside from her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Her voice barely got out as a whisper.

"You still don`t know who I am?" The voice asks. "I am really hurt, Astrid. I mean we did grow up together."

"There's no need to find out who this voice belongs to, Astrid. Because there is only one person in your entire life you know who this voice belongs to…" The voice whisper to her ear.

"I know what you want, Astrid."

"No you don`t!"

"You can`t lie to me…"

"Revenge…You want it don`t you?" the voice said mockingly.

"No. I don't!"

"You want to take the life of the man who is responsible for taking away your family."

"…"

"Accept me and you`ll get your revenge…"

"…"

"All you have to do is embrace me… walk the path…"

"…"

"…Of an Avenger." The voice said to her. "But there is something I want from you."

"What is it?"

"Nothing much… just call for me when time comes and let me take over your mind and body. Do we got a deal?" The voice asks didn't have to wait for long when Astrid just nod a drop to the ground before losing her consciousness. "I`ll handle the burden, I`ll handle your pain. Just quench my Bloodlust."

Even with the cold winds brewing in, Astrid didn't feel anything as the furnace of her soul goes to life and roars proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Train Your Dragon is not mine.**

 **Thank you guys for reading, my story and giving a review. Thank you also for putting this on your favorite and follows.**

Near LeatherHead Island

A small island that is shape like a crescent moon was being bombarded and battered by the storm that brew in as night falls in. a small town could be on the island stretching from each end of the island. A short bald old man was tying the rope of her ship, securing it so it won't get swept away by the raging sea. The old man was now drenching from head to toe alongside his other companion who was helping him to secure the small ship. Turning around, wiping away the cold liquid that got in his eyes, he then look at the single occupant of the small vessel.

A chill run down on his spine as he took in the appearance of the newcomer, Red tunic becomes a bit darker as it was drench by water, a dark, a dark skirt studded by small metallic spikes, darks pair of boots, thick bracers covered in fur, his blood run cold as her see the stranger`s cold cerulean eyes pierce under the fur hoodie that was attach to a metallic shoulder guards.

Just by looking at the pair of eyes, his mind tells him to back away or there will be consequences. But he couldn't stare away from the pair of eyes that stare right at his soul. He was taken back when he heard the newcomer speak, he didn't expect to hear an angelic and alluring voice to come out from the mouth of a person that holds an intimidating aura and presence. "How much?" the stranger asks.

5 minutes have gone by and he wasn't able to answer the newcomer`s question. "I said…" His eyes widen before he took a step back, bumping into one of his companion as he see the stranger reach out for her axe. "…How much?" the woman asks. The man and his companion barely heard it as the boom of thunder and loud hissing of the wind continue to surround the island.

He quickly shakes his head as terror crawls to his face. "No. it's on the house." He said frantically. Normally he would take two silver coins for payment and if they didn't pay up he could just let companions, 3 in total handle the rest. But not today, not this 'customer', he highly doubt that even with his 3 workers could take on this stranger and would be able to intimidate let alone harm her.

The moment that she reaches for her weapon, all 3 of them quickly unsheathed their swords and quickly stand in front of their boss. "I didn't ask for how much for the payment." She said as she grab her axe and idly look at the three. "I asks for how much money you have on you." She then starts to walk towards the four of them without any hint of fear. Walking towards them with her head up high not caring if they out number her. "I wasn't able to use my axe for a week now." She continues to strides towards them, the wooden planks of creak with each step she take. "You four will do…" She said before stopping a few feet in front of them.

Seeing that they were facing an enemy he orders the three of them attack. The moment he told them they quickly sprinted towards the newcomer with their weapons at the ready. A bright flash blinded him as lightning cut through the dark clouds above, his blood froze as the blindness subsided, and there in front of him lie three lifeless bodies and the stranger staring at him with her bloody axe in hand.

Fear grips and paralyze his body and he could only stare in horror as the stranger approach him. as he watch her walk closer towards him he could feel the killing intent. She raises her axe when she was close enough to land the killing blow. "P-please, I have a family!" the man pleaded as he closes his eyes and brought his arms up to shield himself.

She freeze, her axe a few centimeters from slicing through the old man`s skull. "What are you doing, Astrid? I thought I told you that when it comes to fighting I take control." She then backs away slowly. The man slowly and cautiously opens his eyes and see the stranger back away.

"No… please he has a family." She whispers. The voices inside her head laughs. "So what if he have a family?" the voice answers back losing her patience. "You don`t have one, Astrid. I thinks it`s just fait for his family to feel the lost too."

The old man curiously look at the stranger as she shakes her head as she was talking with someone else.

Astrid shakes her head before lowering her axe and strapping it on her back. "I don`t care…" She murmurs. The voice inside her head remain silent before giving out a tired sigh. "Fine but next time I wont let this happened again."

The old man sigh in relief as the stranger picks up her basket and walks towards the direction of the town. But he tense when he see the stranger look over her shoulder with the same cold eyes and stare at him. "My ship and everything on it better be still there when I come back or else…" he heard him. He frantically nods his head.

Standing in front of an inn, she could heard the loud inhabitants inside, pushing through the door, her nose was blasted by smell of ale, and sweat of the men inside. The noise stops at the moment she enters; she could feel their stares as she walks towards them. I mean who wouldn't? A woman just enter the inn alone and while a storm was outside.

Astrid made her way towards the counter and asks the girl if there were any room available, she could feel them staring behind her, she shrug there curious stare as she pays the girl and grabs the key to her room as she made her way upstairs.

The people inside the inn goes back to their own business the moment, she grabs her keys. As she made her way up, Astrid notice at the corner of her eye, a lone figure wearing a black, short sleeved hooded shirt, a brown leather vest, dark grey pants, and brown boots, sitting at the far corner of the inn, Astrid couldn't see the figure`s face because of the hood and brown mask.

Even if she couldn't see the eyes of the figure, she could feel its eyes watching her.

 **So what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**How To Train Your Dragon Is NOT Mine.**

 **Thank you guys for reading my story. I hope you guys like it.**

Ignoring the boisterous crowd downstairs, Astrid walks towards the direction of her room, as she walks, people who were upstairs and was on the narrow corridor of the second floor stick to the walls on letting her path without question. They look everywhere just to avoid her gaze as she pass through them. No one dare to block her way as they feel Death was showing its ugly head every time she took a step.

Inserting the old, rusty key that was given to her, she slowly turn the key until it lock the old wooden door. She was about to push open the door, but at the corner of her eyes she notice a shadow from corner, she didn't paid it any mind thinking that it was another drunk bastard going to his room or just pass out on the hallway.

Shutting the door lock, she quickly put her large basket on a corner before plopping down on the hard mattress that was her bed. Letting out a tired sigh, Astrid then remove her axe before grabbing a rag from her basket to clean it. Taking her time to clean her weapon, she sees a pair of boots on the small space under her door. She shakes her head telling herself that it was another drunk who lost his or her way.

The wooden floor creak as the wearer of the boots shifted from one foot to another before walking away, Astrid snorts as she see the person leave but it wasn't before long that she see the same pair of boots in front of her door.

Slowly standing up and warily walking towards the door, careful not to make the wooden floor creak under her weight, she cringed as a loud and long groan from the floor erupted. Astrid pause as she stare at the door with her taking a defensive stance. Her grip on her tighten as she see the person from the other side slip a piece of paper before leaving.

Without missing a beat, Astrid sprinted towards the doo and quickly opens it. The moment she was outside the door, she couldn't find anyone walking away from her door. Warily backtracking to her room while looking from left to right at the hallway to see if she can spot the person. Closing the door shut, she looks at the piece of paper that was given to her.

Astrid grin as she read what was written on the paper. "Meet me at the docks after the sun have sink to the ocean." Astrid said. "Looks like someone have a Death Wish… the voice inside her head said gleefully. She then crumpled the paper before throwing it towards the corner of her room.

"That person is not part of our –"Astrid said before a sharp pain rock her head. "Think of him or her as an accidental kill!" The voice exclaimed. "Besides no one stands in our… I mean your revenge." The voice continues this time in a whisper.

"Now… go to sleep." The voice said. "I want us to see everything much clearer tomorrow." Astrid holds her head as pain envelops her head, her body starts to shake as the pain becomes unbearable, her vision starts to blur, her surrounding becoming distorted, before she could take a hold of something to hold her up, she black out.

The next morning, Astrid wakes up lying on her bed. She starts to stir before slowly opening her eyes. She quickly closes her eyes as the bright rays of the sun hits her face. Using her hand to shield her eyes, she then quickly sits up. "That was a weird dre-" She said as she tries to get out of her bed but stop when her eyes wanders towards to her left hand as she feels something was between her fingers.

Her eyes widen as she shakily opens her hand. She releases a breath that she didn't know she was holding as she see the same paper she throw last night. Glancing towards the direction of which she throws it last night. "Don`t worry, I was the one that put you in bed." Her voice said to her.

'But how?" Astrid thought as she looks at the paper again. "Come on you`ve been sleeping for a long time. You already miss breakfast I am not going to let you go later at night with your stomach growling. I need you to be at full strength so we could easily kill the one who gave us that challenge. She then quickly get off her bed, change her clothes before going downstairs to fins some food to eat.

The day quickly passes by and the sun has now finally kissed the cold sea of the barbaric archipelago. Astrid was leaning on the wall of a small building near the docks with her arms cross over her chest, impatiently looking around the area for any sign of the one who summoned her to this area. "Where is that bastard!?" The voice in her head exclaimed really irritated. "Why did that jerk even bother challenging us!?" Astrid let out a tired sigh. "Maybe he or she just wants to talk." Astrid muttered. She almost falls on her knees as a surge of pain spread on her head. "Why do you think that bastard gave us that piece of paper? To talk about the bloody weather!? I don't think so, Astrid." The voice said annoyed. Astrid was about to retort when she suddenly heard footsteps getting closer to her position. "Finally…"

Astrid then faced the hooded figure. "I see so it was you." Astrid said grabbing her axe that was lying beside her. The hooded figure stared directly at, Astrid`s eye not even bothered that she was reaching for a weapon.

"Your eyes…" A feminine voice rips through the night, reaching Astrid`s ear. Astrid stops for a moment before grabbing her axe and putting it on her shoulder. "What about my eyes?" Astrid said with a feral grin.

"They become much darker…" The hooded figure said.

Astrid smirks before taking a fighting stance. "So what? If they change. I don`t see you showing your eyes." Astrid said approaching the hooded figure. "Is it because your eyes shows me your fear?" Astrid laughs.

The hooded figure shakes her head. "If I show you my eyes…." The figure said before grabbing her weapon that was an axe, with one jagged axe head on each end. "I`ll see your fear."

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **So what do you guys think? Sorry for my English, guys. It's not my first language.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How To Train Your Dragon Is Not Mine.**

 **Thank you guys for reading my story, also I apologized for my English.**

Silence dominated the small empty docks of the island, it`s inhabitants all carelessly enjoying themselves inside the confines of their homes. In the misty docks you could find two figures silently, analyzing each other forms. Cool breeze of the night pass through them, trying to cool down the two combatants. The hooded figure didn't flinch or falter as Astrid thrown a glare at her. The figure only smiles coolly at her. "I`ll wipe that wretched smile of your face." Astrid said in anger, as she rushes towards her opponent who didn't move from her spot.

Her eyes narrowed down on her opponents head looking to slice it open. The figure just look up as Astrid brought down her axe. Astrid`s eye widen as her attack was stop just by grabbing the body of her weapon. She didn't have time to think how her opponent stops her attack with just one hand and without using her own weapon, as she felt a force hit her right in her stomach, causing her to cough blood and fly back a few meters.

Landing on the cold, hard ground on her back, she quickly sits up, wiping the blood on her mouth as glares at her opponent. The hooded figure was holding, Astrid`s axe, expecting its detail before glancing towards the owner of the weapon. Astrid feels a breeze swept past near her left ear, turning her head to her left, she was shock as she sees her axe embedded itself behind her. "How did you…" Astrid mutters as she looks back at her opponent who was still standing there in the exact same position like she didn't care what was going on at the moment.

Pulling herself up and grabbing at her weapon, she then rushes towards the hooded figure. "…Odd…" The figure said as she duck down as Astrid`s axe wiz above her head. Astrid diverted her focus forward as she quickly notice the smirk that appear on her opponent`s face. In front of her she sees her opponent`s fist that was lock on target towards her face. Blocking her entire line of sight was her opponent`s fist, as it was centimeters short on colliding towards her face.

She then feel the center of her gravity shifted, the fist vanish from her sight and was replace by the dark sky that was littered with stars as her enemy sweep her feet. Once again Astrid was lying on her back on the cold ground. "Normally people would run away." The figure said as she carelessly walks away from, Astrid.

Astrid`s anger sky rocket as she see her opponent turns her back towards her. Grabbing her axe that was lying beside her, she was about to grab her axe again but stop when she feel a powerful wind run past her. The next thing, Astrid realize was multiple cuts starts to appear on her body. But the most prominent of the cuts was the long cut on her abdomen, the small cut on her right cheek that was close to her eye. "Enough, Hofferson. I have seen your capabilities and it's sad to say your far cry from your ancestor before you." The figure said seriously as she turns her head towards Astrid.

Astrid`s froze at the mention of her family name, not out of fear or shock but of anger. "And to think you call yourself a Hofferson." The figure said mockingly, making Astrid`s anger reach its limit. Grabbing her axe she quickly stands up and starts to walk towards her opponent. The hooded figure turns around and smile, as she then see Astrid burst into a sprint towards her.

The hooded figure`s grin widens as she notice, Astrid`s eyes turns darker and colder. The hooded figure raises her left hand and directed it towards Astrid. A small bright magic circle, silver in color appear on her palm, inside the circle was the head of a reptilian creature with lone neck, has a long ledge on top of its snout. The reptilian on her palm has its mouth open, showing it`s sharps teeth.

Astrid was ready now ready land the killing blow on her opponent`s neck. A bright flash blinded her for a second as a burst of light erupted near her face.

Astrid was lying on the ground going in and out of consciousness. She see could feel, her body screams and curls in pain, she could feel the flow of her blood going out of her body. She heard footsteps going near her, she tries to move and fight but her body immediately give out on her. Darkness slowly starts to cover her vision. The hooded stranger looms over her, finally using her axe. "This is the last time we`ll meet, Hofferson." The figure said while raising her weapon above her head.

"I am sorry… mother and father…" Astrid mumbles as she sees the axe coming closer towards her. "… I have failed you…"

 **What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**How To Train Your Dragon Is NOT Mine.**

 **Thank you guys for reading this and thanks for the reviews. Now I hope you guys like this chap.**

3 Days later

Planks of wood creak as the waves thrown by the sea collided with the body of a large galley. Tired grunts could be heard as the men inside the ship paddle through the cold sea under the morning sky, luckily the wind was gracious enough to lend them a hand at getting them to their destination, as it hits the sail with a consistent blow.

Leaning on the mast of the ship, was a raven haired young woman, her jet black hair was flowing back as the wind rush past it, and her eyes that was covered by a piece of cloth continue to pierce ahead. Looking to her right as she heard one of her men shivers from the cold winds of the north. Grabbing a blanket, she then put it on the shivering man. "Why don't you wear much warmer clothes?" She asks the man.

She noted that he was young like herself, except not much older than 25, have copper brown hair, a stout nose, dark obsidian eyes, and a thin stature. The said man looks over his shoulder to see who was kind enough to give him a blanket. His eyes widens when he see their chieftess, looking at him with concern. "I didn't think that it would be this cold, chief and besides it`s sunny." The man explains to her.

The raven haired girl shakes her head in amusement, a small laugh escape her lips as she gives the man an 'are you serious' look. She put her hand on the man`s firm shoulder. "Were you born yesterday? Or you just want to freeze to death. This is the barbaric archipelago for Thor`s sake." The man nodded sheepishly before continuing on his duty. She then turns her attention to the bow of the ship, she could see two blonde Vikings, and one was lying on her back unconscious, while the other one was staring at the unconscious Viking with a bored expression on her face.

The former jumps from her sitting position as she was startle when someone from behind her suddenly speaks up. "Stare at her like that she might melt, Olga." The blonde viking look at her with the same bored expression from earlier not even showing that she was startled by their chief.

"Well what do you say I should do? Dance around her unconscious body?" Olga said pointing at, Astrid. "And beside she was sleeping for three days straight. Can`t you defeat her without her ending up unconscious?" Olga asks as she stare at Astrid`s sleeping form.

Heather give a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, she touch Olga`s shoulder before talking to Olga like a mother teaching her child. "Olga we talk about this. If she was awake along the trip, you might probably be dead by now."

"Then remind me again why you two want her to have power?" Olga asks. Heather shakes her head before taking a sit besides Olga.

"Honestly I have no idea at first why he wants her to join us but because he wishes for her to join us, then I have no reason to object to his decisions." Heather said as she pokes, Astrid`s cheek with her index finger.

Two continue to chat with each other until noon comes in while occasionally glancing at Astrid. The sun was now at its highest and was glaring at the heads of the crew of the ship. "Chief!" Olga shouted as she notice a huge fog over the horizon. Heather winces as she looks at Olga who quickly stands up and point towards the huge gathering of think fogs.

"Gahh. Olga I am sitting right besides you. There's no need for you to shout." Heather said lightly slapping Olga in the back as she stands up and looks straight at the horizon. "Well I guess where here. This is the place."

"Where going to dump her inside the fog so none would see we did it?" Olga asks excitedly.

"A berserker to the very core." Heather said amusingly to Olga. "But no this is the place that could help her and his goal to become a reality."

"So… where helping her." Olga said pointing at Astrid. "To gain the power to help kill someone? Great what would my mother said to me if she sees me help a psychopath gain power." Olga said to Heather as she looks at Astrid.

Heather laughs at what Olga just said. Olga looks baffled at Heather`s reaction. "Of course you`ll just laugh. About a week ago news have spread like wild fire that a blonde woman is killing all those who got on her nerves. After all you're the first one to take her down, so I guess you have the right to laugh your ass off, chief."

"It`s not that. It`s just that you think she`s a psychopath." Heather said as she stops laughing.

"Well of course I'd think she`s a psychopath if I see her murder those people who just piss her off."

"Then let me ask you this, Olga." Heather asks. Grinning towards Olga. "Why do you think they call us the Berserkers?"

"Because we go wild in the battlefield?" Olga asks unsure of her answer.

"Well that is one of the reasons." Heather said as she looks at Astrid. "Then tell me which family on our island shows this trait the most?"

"Obviously your family." Olga said as she rolls her eyes.

"There is another family that has the same level of intensity on the battlefield with mine." Olga raises a brow questioningly. Intrigued by what was her chief saying. "The Hoffersons."

Olga`s eyes widen in shock as she remember the names of the family that was close friends with Heather`s family. "Wait… isn't all the Hoffersons dead?" she asks.

"I didn't mention it to anybody aside from him because if other people find out there is a remaining family of Hofferson left still alive some people might go after the battle prowess of the Hoffersons for their own desire." Olga nodded in understanding. "So don't speak of this to anybody. Got it." Olga nodded.

Olga glances at the crew, seeing that they were doing their own business she lean towards Heather and whisper. "So where are the Hoffersons?"

"At Berk." Heather said simply.

"Berk? Isn't that island got capture by Drago? Does Drago know there are Hoffersons living on that island?"

"I hope not."

"Great. Let`s just hope that he doesn't find out. Can you imagine if a family of Hoffersons joins his ranks?"

"If he ever did find out that would be disastrous." Heather said before smirking towards Olga.

"What?"

"But we also have a Hofferson on ours and she will be willing to help us…"

"Wait? We do!?" Olga asks.

"Hopefully." Heather said.

"What do you mean hopefully? Hopefully she didn't kill us?"

"Calm down or you might be the first victim of our Hofferson." Heather tease.

"What do you mean?" Olga asks and Heather points towards Astrid. Her eyes widen. "Don`t tell me this-"

"This girl who you called a psychopath is a Hofferson?" Heather said throwing Olga a smirk. "Yes. She is a Hofferson and a-"

"A Berserker by blood…" Olga said in a whisper. She then looks back at her chief. "are you sure she`s a Hofferson. "She whisper.

"Trust me I know."

"How could you be sure?"

"I saw her eyes when we fought each other then it was when I realized why he wants her to join us or maybe it was all a coincidence."

You saw her eyes? Chief you're wearing a blindfold since the first time you came back to our island with him." Olga said.

"This blindfold is thick enough for others to not see my eyes but it doesn't mean I couldn't see through it." Olga was hit with realization after what Heather just said.

"So you know it was me that stole your apple when I thought that no one was looking?" Olga asks sheepishly. Heather nods and she laughs awkwardly.

 **Ok I forgot to put it in on how Astrid survives and didn't die of blood loss after her fight with Heather. Heather uses magic to heal Astrid`s cuts.**

 **So what do you guys think?**


End file.
